Summer Rain
by xamethyst-rosex
Summary: After the rain, Sakura wondered: "Do you think it’s true that if a couple kisses under a rainbow, it will bring good luck?" A rainy day story about Sakura/Syaoran's first kiss x3 SxS oneshot


_Note: Thanks to my friend, CuteSherry for being my BETA for this story and as well as to my friend, YamiSakura, who also gave her input ^^  
_

_Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is copyrighted to CLAMP and I am not here to make a profit, I'm only here to spread teh SxS warm fuzzies~_

_

* * *

_

**Summer Rain**

Sakura closed her eyes at the sound of the rain that lightly pattered against the roof she was standing under, in front of the school. It was such a peaceful sound that she found that she could relax even with the lightest of rain. Emerald eyes opened at hearing the familiar voices calling her name and she waved to her friends, Chiharu and Naoko, as they ran toward a car that was waiting for them. Smiling, she closed her eyes again, leaning against the pillar she was standing under from the entrance of the school. She also enjoyed the smell of the summer rain that cleared the air around her. It was refreshing.

After a few moments passed by, she checked her wristwatch to see that the hands were creeping closer to four o'clock in the afternoon. Usually, she'd be waiting at this very spot with Syaoran until Tomoyo came to join them, and they'd either walk home together or have a drive with Tomoyo when she was being picked up. Today Tomoyo had told her that Sakura and Syaoran could go home without her, since she had to stay behind for choir practice. She had a concert that was fast approaching and Sakura was looking forward to seeing her friend perform.

She wondered what was taking Syaoran so long. He had told her he'd only be about five minutes while he finished up his cleaning duty, but now it's been taking well over fifteen minutes. She turned around and was about to go back inside to look for him, but instead saw him moving toward her from the inside entrance of the school. He opened the front door and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I'm late. Inoue-sensei called for me to ask if I'd mind tutoring Yamazaki-kun a bit in History; it seems like he's getting a few facts mixed up again..." he explained, trailing off, knowing he didn't really have to explain it more.

Sakura giggled, knowing what he had meant. It was no secret that Yamazaki Takashi, their childhood school friend, had a thing for telling stories. Even though she and Syaoran both knew this, there were still times when one or both of them would fall for them. However, Syaoran seemed to have become more aware since he'd returned a few months back and didn't fall for the stories as much as Sakura. Often times, he'd be on the side with Tomoyo explaining that it was a lie, while Chiharu punished Takashi by choking him or perhaps boxing his ears.

Suddenly, the rain started to pour harder, violently hitting the roof above them, and both their gazes lazily followed the lingering students who began to run from the school's courtyard.

"Wow, it's sure coming down now..." Sakura stated the obvious then crossed her arms, "the weatherman said that it'd be sunny today."

Syaoran shrugged, "Well, it _was_ sunny this morning. In any case, we need to get home. I'll be right back, I have an umbrella back in my shoe locker, I was hoping we wouldn't need it..." he said, pulling the doors open to get the umbrella that he always kept in school in case of emergencies. Syaoran was always prepared for anything; something Sakura greatly admired him for.

A few moments later, he returned with the dark green umbrella, ready to open it. "Shall we go?"

Sakura nodded and stood ready to go out into the rain when she felt something warm placed over her shoulders. "Hoe?" She glanced down to find a familiar jacket that was Syaoran's. She looked up at him in question. "You certainly are always prepared, aren't you?" She giggled.

"Always. You know I don't like the cold, so I always keep an extra jacket at school too." he said, opening the umbrella and taking her by the hand, a small gesture they had become familiar with in the past months of having been together.

"Then shouldn't you be wearing it?" she asked, tilting her head slightly in question.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want you to get cold."

"But-"

Syaoran gave her hand a small squeeze and came closer to her, so that they were sharing the umbrella. "It's all right, really, so let's get to my place since it's closer."

She nodded in agreement and, together, they stepped out from under the roof and quickly headed off toward Syaoran's condominium unit.

**~*~**

It didn't take long before they reached the front door, and Syaoran quickly unlocked it for them to step inside. Even though it was near the end of June and the summer had already begun, the rain could still be quite cool on some days, especially when it was heavy like today.

Syaoran shivered slightly, more so with annoyance than anything. _'Stupid rain,'_ he thought to himself. _'It's so cold and always comes at the worst time.'_

He noticed Sakura shivering slightly as well and removed his soaked jacket from her shoulders to hang up. After the wind had picked up, the umbrella was pretty much useless and left them both soaked. Quickly, he removed his school uniform blazer and hung it up as well, offering a hanger to Sakura for hers.

"Brr," she shivered.

"Do you want to go grab a couple of towels while I make us some hot cocoa to warm up?"

"Okay," she nodded and walked off to the linen closet as Syaoran shuffled around the kitchen.

She pulled out two large, fluffy white towels and closed the door, heading for the kitchen where Syaoran was looking under the cupboards for the ingredients.

With playful eyes glinting, Sakura came up behind his crouching form and threw the towel over his head. Giggling, she ruffled his hair messily with the towel before he could react and bolted off toward the sofa in the living room.

Slightly dazed at the unexpected action, Syaoran quickly pulled the towel off and followed the sound of Sakura's giggling to where she was standing, behind the sofa.

She covered her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles that threatened to spill from her at the sight of his hair. Syaoran's hair was naturally untamed; and though it didn't look bad (in fact, she found that it was quite attractive), she couldn't help blushing whenever she had thoughts of running her fingers through his silky, chocolate hair and wondered if he'd mind. It was just too tempting sometimes, but she controlled those urges.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Y-your hair...it's all sticking up!" she giggled uncontrollably, clutching her stomach.

Syaoran gave her a deadpan look before quickly trying to pat it down the best he could. "It's your fault, you know," he said matter-of-fact.

"Sorry, it was hard to resist, you know?" she said, sitting down on the sofa and concentrating on now drying her hair. It was at times like these that she was glad that she'd always kept her hair short.

Syaoran watched her for a moment, before striding up behind the sofa and ruffling her hair mercilessly with her towel.

"Hoe!" she gasped, having not expected that. Quickly she turned and looked up at him pouting. "Syaoran-kun! Why did you do that?"

"Because you did it to me," he said, satisfied with his answer as she pouted cutely. His gaze fell on her pink, pouted lips, which added to her cute features. The sounds of the heavy rain outside seemed to have stopped as he was transfixed upon her. They looked so inviting and images of kissing her imprinted in his mind as he focused on them. He started to inch closer to where she was sitting on her knees, facing him.

Sakura relaxed her pout and tilted her head slightly. "Ne...Syaoran-kun? Are you okay?" she asked innocently.

Syaoran abruptly snapped from his thoughts and quickly turned away from her before she could see the intense blush that was staining his cheeks. Gulping, he thought of an excuse. "The water should be boiled now, so I'll go make our hot cocoa!"

Sakura blinked, watching after him as he bolted from the room and into the kitchen. "I hope he's not sick or something from the rain..." she whispered to herself, while turning around to sit right on the sofa and stare out at the rain through the balcony doors.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was standing over the kitchen counter, gazing distractedly at the beverages, already ready to be served. His heart was pounding, as he tried to shake those thoughts away once more.

It was the first time he'd thought about kissing Sakura; their first kiss. The idea of it sounded rather nice to him, but he wasn't too sure if they were quite ready to share that moment just yet. Even though they'd confessed their feelings a couple of years ago, right before being separated for a year with only letters and phone calls between them to establish a sort of relationship, they had only physically been together for a few months since his return to Tomoeda.

Things weren't as awkward as he imaged it'd be, it seemed as though the embrace they had shared that first day had broken that ice between them. Although they were somewhat shy with their actions, a hidden push from Tomoyo had them feeling more comfortable about at least holding hands. They were, after all, a long distance couple whom had become official.

Still, Syaoran couldn't help but wonder if kissing would be moving it too fast. It had to be special after all, he'd have to wait for the perfect moment even if it took a long time. He figured it'd be best to wait; he didn't want to scare Sakura.

Little did he know that Sakura had been having the same thoughts as well, though hers were triggered by Tomoyo's gentle teasing.

**~*~**

Walking back into the living room, Syaoran noticed that Sakura was still shivering a bit from the dampness in the air, caused by the rain. He placed the mugs down on the table in front of her, seemingly bringing her back from her thoughts, and left the room.

Sakura watched as he returned with a blanket and removed the wet towels, tossing them aside. Gently, he sat down beside her, pulling the table closer to them and wrapping the blanket around them both, causing her to blush ever slightly, as he allowed her to settle against him.

"It's a bit damp, don't you think?" he said, interrupting her blushing with a smile.

Sakura nodded, feeling his arm wrap around her from behind. She took hold of the blanket in front of them, pulling it closer. The close proximity to her 'number one person' brought warmth to sweep through her and ceased her shivering. Shyly, yet very boldly on her behalf, she rested her head on the crook of his neck.

Syaoran stiffened ever so slightly for a moment, surprised that she did that intentionally, and quickly relaxed and rested the side of his head against hers. The sound of her light breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep. Somehow, this brought him comfort and it wasn't long before he began to drift off with her, their hot cocoa forgotten.

**~*~**

Syaoran was interrupted from his sleep some time later, when he felt a tug on his arm. His vision still slightly blurry, he looked up to find a pair emerald eyes bearing into him.

"Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Huh?!" he jumped up straight in his sitting position, only to find Sakura practically sitting on his lap, shaking him awake. "What is it?! Is there something wrong?!"

"No, nothing's wrong, but get up! The rain has stopped and there's a beautiful rainbow outside!" she pointed to the opened doors that lead to his balcony.

He shook off the light dizziness left from Sakura's sudden wake up call and allowed her to help pull himself to his feet. She tugged on his hand and practically dragged him to the balcony, only enabling him to take a very quick glance to the clock. He saw that it was nearing seven in the evening and they'd been sleeping for a couple of hours.

"Look!" she pointed to the sky. Syaoran followed her gaze to see that there was indeed a beautiful rainbow stretching across the rain clouds as they moved further apart. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
_  
'Not as beautiful as you,' _he couldn't help thinking to himself as he pulled his gaze away from the sky and to her side profile as she stared up at it, happily propping her chin with her elbows on the railing. "Yeah, it is."

"Did you know that it's good luck if a couple kisses under a rainbow?" she whispered, still gazing up.

Syaoran blushed, "and where did you hear that?" he asked, then sweat-dropped. "Wait, did you hear this from Yamazaki-kun? From the same guy that told us that at the end of a rainbow, we would find a pot of gold?"

"Chiharu-chan said not to listen to that," Sakura said, "but what do you think? Do you think it's true that if a couple kisses under a rainbow, it will bring good luck?"

Syaoran turned away to hide his blushing face, shrugging. "I-I don't know...it could be true."

"How about we find out by ourselves?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

"What?!" Syaoran jumped, staring back at her. Did she just suggested that they kiss? That they have their first kiss?

"Well," Sakura suddenly felt very shy about what she had said and turned away. "I-I mean...that is to say...it'd be our first kiss, wouldn't it?" she was red like a tomato now, she was sure of it.

"Y-yeah..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"It'd be a nice way to start off," she said, "with good luck and all..."

"I-I guess so..." Syaoran stuttered. He couldn't believe where this conversation was going.

"Would you mind?" she wondered.

"Not at all! I mean...uh..." Syaoran stuttered, gulping down his sudden nervousness. Jumping off the balcony suddenly seemed really tempting, as the turmoil in his mind and body kept on raising together with the pressure Sakura's words put into him, leaving him at a loss of words.

Sakura turned her gaze to look up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry, I've been thinking about it a lot lately and all...maybe I should've told you what I was thinking. I feel like it's kind of, well, selfish of me to be thinking about something that we should be sharing."

Syaoran shook his head, "No, no! It's all right, really. That is, if you're ready, I mean..."

"Are you?" she asked.

Syaoran gulped. "I'm ready if you are."

Sakura took his answer into consideration, stepping closer to him until she took his hands in hers. "Quickly, before it disappears."

Syaoran nodded at this, bringing her closer until their clasped hands were held to his chest. Sakura was the first to close her eyes, and the last thing he saw before closing his own, was her beautifully blushing face. Shakily, he leaned forward but gained confidence when he felt her squeeze his hand and he squeezed back.

Sakura felt him brush his lips against hers ever so slightly before she moved, returning the gesture, deepening the kiss. Their lips molded together perfectly, in softness. It was simple, yet filled with the sweet love they held for each other. In a matter of seconds, their special moment slowly came to an end when they separated for breath. Their gazes locked together and they couldn't help but allow a small smile to spread across their flushed faces.

"T-that wasn't so bad," Syaoran said shakily pulling away, but still holding her hand.

"No, it wasn't," Sakura smiled in return. They looked back to the sky only to see that the rainbow was beginning to fade away. "D-did you like it?"

Syaoran could only nod and pulled her closer. "Yeah. I did."

"Me too," she smiled into his embrace and they watched as the rainbow completely faded away in peaceful silence.

After a few moments, Syaoran spoke up. "So what else did Yamazaki-kun say?"

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up, confused. "Yamazaki-kun?"

Syaoran raised a brow, "Well, he was the one that told you about the whole good luck thing, right?"

Sakura shook her head. "Oh, no. It was Tomoyo-chan who told me! That's why I believe it."

"What...?" Syaoran's eyes widened. "Daidouji told you?"

"Yeah!" Sakura nodded.

"I see..." he said, allowing himself to continue to enjoy the moment with her, as she wrapped her arms around him gently. Both were completely oblivious to the flash, in the distance, from the roof of a building.

Little did they know that they were being watched the whole time, by a pair that included a mischievous girl who loved to film her friend, and an annoyed stuffed animal with small wings who floated beside the camcorder.

"Ugh," Kero-chan blanched, turning away from the scene he really didn't want to see. Surely, he would lose his appetite for sweets if he ever witnessed something so mushy again.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled and she continued to film the adorable couple, still standing on the balcony below. She was glad that her friend was gullible enough to believe her story when she wouldn't with Yamazaki. But she was even more happy that she was able to witness such a cute moment of _'Sakura-chan and Li-kun's kawaii first kiss.'_!

* * *

_A/N: Ah ha ha, how long has it been since I've last written fanfiction? Like, two years? So sorry if it came off just a bit slow or boring this time, I'm really am quite rusty with writing it seems Hahaha._

_To my old readers: You're probably surprised to see this update and that I'm still active on here XD! To my new readers: Hello, nice to meet you~ :3 _

_I can't make any promises, but do I want to try to get back into writing once in awhile. However, it'll probably consist of oneshots or drabbles hahaha at least for the time being. I have to say that even though I've been a fan of CCS and this pairing for quite some time, I haven't ventured into reading fanfiction much so I guess I'm somewhat a newbie here in that aspect XD! So please go easy on me just this one time, okie dokie? I had this sudden cute idea that I wanted to try and put into to a story, and so I gave it my attempt. I tried my best to keep SxS in character, but sometimes the imagination can wander a bit hahaha. And you've probaby noticed that this story was manga based ^^ In any case, I hope that I haven't disappointed any fans of this pairing and that you've enjoyed this as much as I did writing it~ I'll try my best to write more SxS again sometime!_


End file.
